


Midsummer Night

by Justea8785



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Arthur, alpha alfred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justea8785/pseuds/Justea8785
Summary: A米（25）X O英（20），英的身份后面会说
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), USUK, 米英
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A米（25）X O英（20），英的身份后面会说

每当夜幕降临，斯诺德，这个国家的最繁华的城市，便会一改白天的紧张有序，披上各种灯光织就的纱衣，带上浪漫与些许神秘的情调。

正如人们所说“不享受斯诺德的夜生活就不算来过斯诺德”。此刻阿尔弗雷德结束了自己的事物，随意脱下西装外套便走进了一家酒吧。酒吧内部并没有太多人，偶尔听到交谈声与酒杯碰撞的清脆声，皮鞋在木地板上发出的声音让他心情舒畅了不少，他找了个人少的位置点了杯淡酒，便开始计划他剩下的这几天该如何享受这座城市。

不知从哪里来的草木香味让他感到彻底放松，喝完眼前的淡酒便再续了一杯。杯子与桌面的碰撞声猛然拉回他的意识，他突然意识到这是位心情低落的Omega散发的信息素。

这并不是件寻常的事情。Alpha与Omega并不常见，并且一般来说只有靠近对方时才能闻到信息素，除了是发情期的Omega。但，很明显此时这位Omega闻起来显然不在发情期。

阿尔弗雷德放下手中的酒杯再次打量起周围，终于在一个角落发现了趴在桌子上的Omega。他毫不客气地坐在有一头好看的亚麻色头发的Omega旁边，接着便释放自己的信息素试图安慰这位忧伤的Omega。

“...不要管我”

一直趴着的Omega终于抬起头来看了看他，多半是喝了酒的缘故，脸上粉红粉红的，眼睛有点肿，但是也不能阻止阿尔弗雷德被那双绿眼睛射中心脏，金色的粗眉毛让阿尔弗雷德差点没忍住笑出来。

“走开，混蛋”

Omega显然被对方的表情惹恼了，骂了一句后再次趴在桌子上不打算继续纠缠下去。

“可是你的信息素不是这么说的，你闻起来好难过。”Alpha显然不打算放弃，他自顾自说了起来“如果你愿意的话，我可以让你高兴起来。”

Omega醉得不轻，他晃晃悠悠直起身来，用胳膊撑着脸打量了Alpha一会儿。Alpha的外貌合他的胃口，笑容完美得无可挑剔，信息素告诉他这一切都是正确的......他无法再思考更多了。

“你可以，带我离开吗......”

关上门后阿尔弗雷德对他亲又舔，简直要把他吃了。

“还没洗澡......”

“等会儿一起洗”

亚瑟来不及思考其中的意思便迷迷糊糊点了点头，继续张开嘴巴和阿尔弗雷德接吻。他们在路上交换了名字。他们一边接吻一边替对方褪掉衣物，等亚瑟被压在柔软的大床上时，两个人都已经一丝不挂。

暖色的光打在他们身上，亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德就这样赤裸裸地打量着身体，没理由地感到燥热。

“快一点......”

阿尔弗雷德却直接压在他身上，用有点粗糙又炽热的手掌从脖颈开始一寸寸地抚摸他。亚瑟咬住下唇忍住这异样却又快乐的感觉。

“你害羞了吗？”

“没有”

“明明皮肤都染上粉色了......”

亚瑟决定不再搭理他，任由阿尔弗雷德的手在他身上游走，事实上他也很享受这样的爱抚。他感到越来越燥热，Alpha的青柠味的信息素一直在蚕食他所剩不多的理智，或许等会他就会完全沉溺于自己的欲望，他不讨厌偶尔这样。

“啊嗯...”

阿尔弗雷德突然捏住亚瑟的乳头，Omega忍不住发出了呻吟。感到后穴越来越湿润，亚瑟偷偷夹紧了腿。

“好敏感啊亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德继续玩弄亚瑟粉嫩的乳头，享受着身下人的喘息呻吟“Omega的乳头都是这样色情的粉色吗？”

“我不知道...混蛋.嗯...我又没和Omega做过...啊那里..... ”

“我也是。”

不等亚瑟反应这句话的意思，阿尔弗雷德便低下头吮吸亚瑟的乳头，一只手顺着脊椎往下探。

“好疼....轻点...会肿的...”阿尔弗雷德的头发搔得他痒痒的，他说不出拒绝的话来。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看着被吸得红肿挺立的果实上的水光，又看向亚瑟，恶劣地笑了笑

“肿起来不是更舒服吗？”

说完便掐着亚瑟的腰把他提了起来坐在自己身上，一口咬住另一边的乳头又吸又啃。亚瑟想挣扎却被扣得紧紧地，只能任由对方滚烫的性器在后面摩擦自己的臀缝，前面翘起的性器又抵在对方的身上吐水，他放弃了挣扎搂紧了阿尔弗雷德。

“看，都立起来了。”阿尔弗雷德像想要得到表扬的小孩一样看着亚瑟。

“好厉害......”

“对了，有一个礼物送给你，不许拒绝哦。”

早已头昏脑胀的亚瑟只能胡乱点头答应阿尔弗雷德，他的胸前得到了足够的爱抚，下面却空虚得要命，Omega的本性让他听从眼前Alpha 的命令，却不知道自己迎来的将是什么。

“先带上这个。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪里摸出来一题黑布，遮住亚瑟的眼睛，在后面系上结。

失去视觉让Omega一下子敏感了许多，他能感觉到Alpha的离开。染上情欲而滚烫的身体在夏夜的空气里却感到寒冷。他会不会离开了？就像之前那样，没有一个人在意他会怎样，不对，直到现在也没有人会考虑他，只是因为他是个有着同样可悲的母亲的Omega，只是因为他不该是那个人的后代。

他想了想，扯起被单把自己裹了起来，蜷成一团。

“亚瑟”

阿尔弗雷德回到卧室便闻到了亚瑟悲伤又失落的信息素，他把亚瑟从被单里拉出来，扯掉黑带子轻轻吻着亚瑟的后颈，紧紧地抱住亚瑟。

“抱歉，你很怕黑吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的神情是他之前从未见过的认真。亚瑟摇了摇头，转过身来吻住阿尔弗雷德，“做点让我高兴起来的事吧。”

“亚瑟，你不用这么勉强...”

亚瑟倔强地摇了摇头，眼睛重新被黑色的带子遮住，两个红肿挺立的乳头被带着铃铛的乳夹（阿尔弗雷德刚才带来的）夹住，随着他颤抖的身体偶尔发出清脆的铃声，一只手撑在阿尔弗雷德身上，另一只却在后面努力扩张后穴。

经过一番折腾后阿尔弗雷德的性器早已硬得发疼，亚瑟终于抽出湿透的手指，扶住身下人滚烫的性器，慢慢坐了下去。

“不行...太大了...”性器的顶端刚没入小穴亚瑟便受不了了，他之前从未和Alpha做过，更没有被这么巨大的性器进入过。

显然他高估了Alpha的耐力，阿尔弗雷德不由分说便抓住他的腰往下摁。

“你的里面好舒服...”

“...好疼！阿尔弗雷德...不要..不....”

“不行，都怪亚瑟你，你的里面太舒服了。”

但毕竟Omega天生就适合被进入，等到阿尔弗雷德的性器全部进入，亚瑟也适应的差不多了，开始自己动起腰来。后穴每次被填满的感觉让亚瑟不住地喘息呻吟。

亚瑟的腰再次被猛地掐住，阿尔弗雷德直起上半身来按住亚瑟，性器直接顶到了更深的隐秘处，亚瑟便哭喊着射了出来。

“那里...不能进去....不行...”

阿尔弗雷德没有说话，吻掉亚瑟脸上的泪水便继续动了起来。高潮后的亚瑟失了力，只能任由对方掐着自己的腰操干自己的小穴。粉嫩的小穴从来没有被这么粗暴地对待——阿尔弗雷德几乎每次完全抽出肉棒只留顶端，然后又毫不留情地顶进去，囊袋每次拍打在臀部，发出色情的“啪啪”声，顶端刚好顶到之前从未被碰到的生殖腔口却又只是碰触一下。亚瑟胸前的乳夹随着身体的晃动不断地发出清脆的铃声，来不及下咽的唾液从合不拢的嘴角流下，滴落到乳头，胸膛，小腹，或者两人泥泞不堪的交合处。亚瑟只能抓住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，发出一次比一次更放荡的呻吟尖叫。

“叫我的名字，亚瑟。”

随着一次比一次更深入的侵犯，亚瑟明白即将迎来的高潮，尽管被蒙着眼睛，但他知道自己的性器在刚才激烈的性事又硬了起来，此刻也渴望得到释放。他挺腰搂紧身前的Alpha，绞紧正在侵犯自己的肉棒，用已经有些沙哑的声音在对方耳边不停动情地呼喊对方的名字

“阿尔弗雷德，阿尔...好舒服...阿尔...想要...想要一起去....”

Alpha的呼吸一下粗重了许多，掐住亚瑟的腰的力度简直要留下淤痕。性器更粗暴地顶进深处，他能感觉到Omega身体最隐秘的部分正在为他打开。Omega在他耳边失声哭叫，在他的背上胡乱抓挠，他咽了口唾沫，在最后的时候抽出性器，咬破Omega的后颈，身体上到处都是到处都是白色的浊液，已经分不清是谁的了。

阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住还在高潮后还在颤抖的亚瑟，丢开那条黑色带子，舔舐还在流血的后颈，黏黏腻腻了好一会儿亚瑟的呼吸才缓下来，任由他交换了几次亲吻。

酒精的作用终于散去，胸前疼痛而又隐秘的兴奋彻底让亚瑟清醒了起来，方才做的事情突然清晰了起来。他的皮肤立刻以肉眼可见的速度染上粉红，一把推开正舔舐他的阿尔弗雷德钻进刚才的床单里捂住自己的后颈。

太糟糕了，他居然一点都不反感这个Alaph擅自临时标记自己这件事情，更糟糕的是他的身体很欢迎这位Alpha的入侵与标记，仅仅是信息素暂时混合在了一起就能让他感到愉悦。亚瑟懊恼地缩了缩身子却又碰到了还在胸前的乳夹，无意间发出的呻吟连他自己都觉得羞耻。

看着亚瑟从被单里丢出了那对乳夹，阿尔弗雷德真的笑出了声。

“混蛋！变态！”

“天呐！你真的很容易害羞！”

“谁和你一样这么厚脸皮！”

阿尔弗雷德捞起完全把自己包在被单里的亚瑟把他禁锢在怀里，隔着布料咬住他的耳垂，又把他的耳坠玩弄了一会儿，等到那块布料都湿透了才压低声音开口

“刚才的你可不是这样。刚才是谁主动戴上那些小玩具又爽得不得了？”

“不，不是......”

“啊！你太不诚实了！”

“本来就不是，是你先......”

“真的吗？”

亚瑟突然被按在床上，胸前硬挺的乳头突然隔着薄薄的布料感到湿热，另一边也被指甲隔着布料戳弄。隔着被单他看不清阿尔弗雷德，只能偶尔看到对方模糊的影子。

“阿尔弗雷德！不要再玩那里了....不要...已经肿起来了...嗯啊...”

亚瑟庆幸自己还在床单里面不会被阿尔弗雷德看见现在的表情，仅仅是玩弄乳头刚才被操得红肿的后穴已经自己开始再度分泌蜜液，渴望着被Alpha再次侵犯。

“真的感觉胀大了好多......那这次就先放过这里吧！”

亚瑟正暗自庆幸想要从被单里出来，冷不防被阿尔弗雷德捉住膝窝打开大腿，隔着布料含住了已经有点抬头的性器。

亚瑟惊叫出声，却又在阿尔弗雷德的“照顾”中不住地呻吟喘息。还未完全合拢的小穴很快就被隔着布料侵入了一个指节。

“亚瑟你，真的是特别淫荡的Omega呢。”

“明明看起来那么冷淡的样子，其实这里被别人操了很多次吧？”

“你看，刚才已经自己在抽搐了，现在又紧紧地吸着我的手指不让我离开。”

“这里，其实很想被侵犯到合不拢吧。”

“没有....啊...那里不行...混蛋.....要做就快一点！”

阿尔弗雷德继续让亚瑟被被单裹着，翻过他的身子迫使Omega抬起屁股，只让他的下半身暴露在空气里。这样的状况让亚瑟简直要疯掉了，在此之前他仅仅会在发情期自己用各种小玩具发泄欲望，从来没有和Alpha有过性爱，刚才那场酣畅淋漓的性爱已经让他沉溺其中了，而现在他的下半身赤裸裸地接受着来着Alpha的视线。

“别...别这样...”

“你好香...从刚才见到你就一直闻着好香...”

温热的气息直接扑上亚瑟的私处，想要逃走却被掰开臀瓣，红肿的后穴不禁瑟缩了一下，然后被插入两根手指胡乱翻搅。他的尾骨处被突然咬住，阿尔弗雷德一路向上舔舐，亚瑟在这异样的快感里败下阵来，身体仅仅被阿尔弗雷德这样玩弄就再一次高潮了。

等亚瑟再次回过神来时，阿尔弗雷德正在他的深处顶撞，后入让进入生殖腔变成了一件轻而易举的事情，而身体的那个入口似乎还在欢迎着Alpha的进入，慢慢地为他打开。

“阿尔弗雷德！...里面不行！不要进去！快点出来啊混蛋！”

“对不起亚瑟...已经停不下来了。”

Omega开始挣扎起来，却只能被Alpha从后面捉住两只手更深地侵犯。亚瑟一边哭一边却只能发出淫荡的叫声和抽噎声混在一起，生殖腔的入口几乎是吸着阿尔弗雷德的性器，渴望着被填满。

终于生殖腔彻底打开了，阿尔弗雷德一下子捅进亚瑟身体最深处开始动作。亚瑟绝望地闭上眼睛，他几乎无法想象自己是以什么样子不断发出这样淫荡的呻吟，偏偏却渴求着Alpha的占有，渴求着被精液填满，他讨厌这样的本能。

紧致湿热的生殖腔吸引着阿尔弗雷德不断深入，身下人的哭喊激起了他的兽性。他咬咬牙努力忍住现在就完全占有亚瑟的欲望，扯开亚瑟身上的被单。亚瑟的身体抖得厉害，被汗浸湿的头发贴在皮肤上混着眼泪，来不及咽下的唾液打湿了一片，彻底沉溺于情爱的Omega身上的皮肤都是淡粉色，偏偏屁股被迫高高撅起迎接Alpha的进入，被蹂躏得比其他地方颜色更深。Omega的身体总是诚实的，任凭亚瑟再抗拒哭喊，生殖腔还是用本能紧紧地吸住Alpha的性器，渴望着被标记成结。

阿尔弗雷德握住亚瑟的膝窝从后面将他抱起，又在腺体上啃了啃，Omega只能配合着勾紧他的脖颈。亚瑟几乎嗓子都喊哑了，一遍一遍哭求着阿尔弗雷德从那里出去，可换来的只有一次比一次更粗暴的侵犯。

“不要这样..求求你...太羞耻了...”

眼看阿尔弗雷德要走进浴室，不祥的预感让亚瑟陷入新的恐惧，他挣扎起来想要逃离，双腿却被更粗暴地分开暴露在镜子前。他停止了挣扎。镜子里的自己完全将私处暴露出来，平日紧闭的小穴被狰狞粗大的性器撑开到他不敢相信的程度，发泄过几次的性器在这样的侵犯中又变得硬挺，顶端的液体顺着柱身流到交合处，小腹上还有上次留下的白浊，明明是男性的乳头，此时却又红又肿挺立在胸前，隐隐约约可以看见Alpha留下的爱痕，更糟糕的是，镜里的自己露出的表情是他从未见过的，又隐忍又享受的表情。他呜咽着闭上眼睛别过头。

“一起洗澡吧，亚瑟。”

“阿尔弗雷德...阿尔..快点出去....不要在这里......”

“不想被射在里面吗？”

亚瑟连忙点点头，这个性格恶劣的床伴实在可恶。但现在，谁也不能保证他会不会就这样射进来。

饱受折磨的腰再次被Alpha抓住，浴缸的底部硌得他膝盖疼，他答应了Alpha所谓今晚“最后一次”的要求，两只手堪堪抓住浴缸边的扶手，被身后的人顶撞得身体不稳，仰着脖子看着镜子里的自己如何被操干。

阿尔弗雷德的呼吸声重了起来，身体里的性器又涨大了一些撑得他发疼，腰也被掐得发疼，他感到体内轻微的颤动，可阿尔弗雷德完全没有抽出来的意思，反而在最后狠狠地全部顶了进去，亚瑟忍不住哭着射了出来。

然而并没有预想中被射入精液的感觉。阿尔弗雷德抱住失力滑入水中的亚瑟，认认真真地亲了一通才慢慢抽出自己的性器，取下安全套打了结扔掉垃圾筐里。

“你..你这个混蛋..你明明带了套！”

“你又没有问我啊？”

瞧这该死的游刃有余的笑容，要不是因为体力被消耗完了他真想给这个家伙一拳。现在他只好气呼呼地扭过头不再理阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德却心情很好的样子，甚至一边帮亚瑟洗头发一边哼起了歌。亚瑟就在这样奇怪的歌声里睡了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，末尾有点肉

第二天早上亚瑟刚睁开朦胧的睡眼就对上了阿尔弗雷德的视线，他猛地推开对方坐了起，来又被疼得呲牙咧嘴骂骂咧咧地躺了回去。然后再次对上刚才被他一下子推到床下的阿尔弗雷德的幽怨目光。  
  
阿尔弗雷德重新翻上床，凑到亚瑟面前仔细打量他。尽管亚瑟觉得阿尔弗雷德雕塑般的身材确实很好他不介意再多看看，但在他们的嘴唇相距不到五厘米时，他终于受不了这样奇怪的目光。  
  
“干什么？难道你那可怜的脑袋忘了昨天晚上自己干了什么吗？”  
  
“我在想，你真的很可爱。”  
  
“你知道吗，昨天晚上你在浴缸睡着后我把你抱到了床上，然后你就一直抱着我不放手，还嘟囔着'不许走'什么的。最后我只好抱着你去关灯。”  
  
“你肯定记错了，根本没有这么回事。”亚瑟面色不改，但粉色的耳尖出卖了他。翠色的耳坠闪了闪，阿尔弗雷德忍不住亲了亲亚瑟的耳朵。  
  
“快点起来，我要走了。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德不满地把亚瑟圈在怀里，用下巴蹭他的头发，他喜欢亚瑟头发的香味和触感。  
  
“你打算去哪里呢？”  
  
“总不会留在这里。”  
  
“恐怕不行了，”Alpha坏笑着贴上他的耳朵，故意压的了声”准国王陛下。”  
  
亚瑟和他分开些距离，漂亮的翠色眼睛直视着Alpha ，看不清里面的情绪  
  
“你要把我带回去吗？”  
  
“当然不是，否则今天早上你就不会在这里醒来了。”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲Omega  
的脸颊，又用手指轻抚还留着他的齿印的腺体，现在Omega浑身都是他的味道这一点让他感到非常舒适。Alpha的安抚起了点作用，空气里的信息素不再那么紧张。  
  
“记得吗？昨天晚上我答应你的事情。”  
  
亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，“你是认真的吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“直到现在我们也不过认识了不到一天，我和你的关系也不过是对彼此比较满意的一夜情对象。帮我离开没有好处，除非有组织愿意出更多的利益来找到我，而你则可以把我送给他们，不平凡的琼斯先生，或者说，大洋彼岸琼斯家的继承人。”  
  
“你的分析很不错嘛，小福尔摩斯先生。你是什么时候发现我的？虽然我也没有刻意隐藏就是了。”  
  
“昨天晚上我的思维一片混乱所以反应很慢，在睡过去前我把这房间价格不菲的装饰与你的名字联系到了一起。再加上前两天碰巧看到你将要来到这里的新闻和今天早上你的言行举止，这个猜测便完全正确了。”  
  
“还不错嘛亚瑟，不过有一点你没有猜对。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
阿尔弗雷德看着刚才还镇定自若的Omega突然陷入慌乱，原本安定的信息素带上了不安与焦虑，但却隐隐约约藏着一丝期待。  
  
“我对你一见钟情了，我想追求你。”  
  
“不，不可能，这种东西......”  
  
“昨天晚上你并没有在发情期，可是我却在距离那么远的地方闻到了你的味道，甚至感觉到了你的情绪。我无法控制自己朝你走去，我的心里告诉我应该去让你高兴起来。”  
  
“等我坐到你的身边，看到你亚麻色的头发，我真的快控制不住自己去摸摸它。后来你让我不要管你，可我却只想着你的口音真可爱，想捏捏你的鼻子。等到你抬起头看着我时——”  
  
亚瑟咽了口唾沫，脸已经红得发烫，翠色的眸子紧张地盯着他，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，手里无意识地攥紧了宽大的睡衣。  
  
“我已经在想象以后每一天我看着你在我旁边醒来的早晨。”  
  
有什么液体湿润了他的眼睛，亚瑟想。他的全身都羞得发烫，可阿尔弗雷德还紧紧地盯着他，他张了张嘴巴，最后什么都没有说出来，只能听见自己的呼吸声和吵闹的心跳声。最终阿尔弗雷德再次被动跌下床，亚瑟扯过被子翻了个身将自己裹了起来。  
  
“哇！好痛啊亚瑟！”  
  
“根本不可能！怎么可能会有这种事情！你大可不必说这样的谎，你只是想在把我交出去前再享受和Omega睡的感觉吧？我并不介意，所以你收回前面的话吧......”亚瑟希望被子能遮住他声音的不正常，昨天晚上在酒吧他同样也早早闻到了Alpha的信息素，也有那么一瞬间，他想和Alpha一走了之。  
  
但阿尔弗雷德还是听到了声音里的颤抖，他拥住薄被里的亚瑟，一遍遍地亲吻他，抚摸他。  
  
“无论如何，我是真的喜欢你。你可能需要一段时间来适应，但是，不要拒绝我的追求，好吗亚瑟？”  
  
“不，我不行... 我从来没有...... 你肯定在开玩笑。”  
  
“为什么你会这么想？明明你这么可.爱？”阿尔弗雷德扒开被子，用两只宽大的手掌捧住亚瑟的脸，吻掉眼角的泪水“只是允许我追求你，不用这么紧张。”  
  
“没有意义的，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟抽了抽鼻子“我就是个麻烦。”  
  
“别那么悲观，这可说不定呢！”阿尔弗雷德突然反应上来，“嘿！你答应了！”  
  
“随你的便，”亚瑟嘟嘟囔囔地说，“反正也阻止不了你吧......”  
  
  
  
  
等两个人用完简单的早餐已经快到中午了。亚瑟穿着阿尔弗雷德为他准备的浅色衬衫与短裤，没怎么随意穿搭过衣服的他感到有点新奇。  
  
“好啦！那么开始约会吧亚瑟！”  
  
“约会？不...怎么说我出去都比较危险......”  
  
“所以我打算带你去岛上约会。”  
  
看着亚瑟不可置信的目光，阿尔弗雷德带着他从房间走出来穿过安静的走廊，而在出口处，亚瑟猛然发现他们在甲板上。  
  
“我们现在....昨天晚上你就......”  
  
“现在拒绝也没有用哦！”  
  
亚瑟抿了抿嘴唇不再说话，海风吹得他头发乱乱的，他眯了眯眼睛。阿尔弗雷德拉住他的手  
  
“去那边看看吧。”  
  
  
  
这是琼斯家的私人游艇，比起那些富翁的豪华游轮这艘游艇算得上低调了，但若除去大小与花里胡哨的装饰，这艘游艇比起其他的毫不逊色。直到来到甲板前亚瑟都没有感觉到自己一直在船上。  
  
甲板上的温度比起室内不算舒适，尽管他们呆在一片阴凉的区域，但这样的热度夹着咸涩的湿气反而让亚瑟心情不错，桌面上冰镇的青柠汁和Alpha的味道相近，亚瑟叹了口气放松了自己。  
  
“你愿意听我讲讲自己的事情吗？”  
  
“当然，越多越好！”  
  
在亚瑟很小的时候，他的母亲——一位女性Omega，常常带他去海边玩耍。后来，女人出了一场意外离开了，他便被接到另一个地方。女人从来没有提到过他的父亲，在新的地方也没有人告诉他，但当他意识到自己生活的地方是国王的城堡后，一切便清晰了。他只远远地见过一次国王，男人有并不服帖的棕黑色的头发和与他一样的粗眉毛，身边的Omega  
皇后顺从地被他搂着腰，还有他们活泼的孩子。他终日生活在那个地方，有仆人来提供他的衣食，也有人来指导他的功课，虽然更多的是告诉他应该如何去取悦Alpha们，去当一个“完美的”Omega。  
  
他似乎确实是生活在这里的，又仿佛是一个被困在这里的幽灵。这里的所有人都知道他，却又假装看不见。有时候他会幻想有一天他能够离开这里 去哪里都好，更多的时候他却感到自己或许会永远留在这里，自己动手或终于被人抹去。但他想，他还是想再去看看海的。  
  
“仆人们告诉我他们出事那天，我真的有一种自己可以离开的错觉，”亚瑟吸了吸鼻子“那时真的太天真了。”  
  
“那是一年前对吧。”  
  
亚瑟点了点头，Alpha的手盖住他在桌面的手掌，让人安心的热度伴随着信息素传了过来。  
  
“如果不舒服的话就不用讲了。”  
  
“不...如果是你的话，我很乐意讲出来。”  
  
从阿尔弗雷德宽大的手掌传来的热度让他得到了些鼓励，亚瑟继续讲了下去。  
  
他没有想到自己会被推出来成为准国王，只要无视掉自己，还有许多Alpha有着继承权。他周围的一切都改变了，但，并不是他想象的那样。他的衣着与食物标准变得更加严格，衣着上只能穿Alpha偏爱的柔软型，食物上据他们所说会有利于他以后更讨丈夫的喜爱和照顾后代。老师也换了一批，除了指导他的礼仪外一直在告诉他作为Omega取悦丈夫并生下Alpha继承人有多么重要。  
  
“太糟糕了！Omega根本不是Alpha的附属品！”  
  
“我真庆幸我的母亲在我小时候一直告诉我首先我是一个人，其次才是Omega  
。那只是第二种性别而已，并不决定地位。”  
  
“哦，哦天呐。”阿尔弗雷德一边感叹一边十指交错扣住了亚瑟的手，像是在确认他还在自己身边。  
  
“笨蛋，我可没有被洗脑，我还在这呢。”  
  
谁知道阿尔弗雷德居然有些脸红，他挠了挠头发，又小声对亚瑟耳边说：  
  
“可以再说我笨蛋吗？”  
  
“...不要，你果然是变态。”  
  
Alpha哼哼两声扭过头去，亚瑟叹了口气  
  
“如果你真的很想也不是不可以......”  
  
“亚瑟！”  
  
“笨蛋。”不得不说亚瑟确实受不了Alpha撒娇起来的眼神，他总感觉看着那双蓝眼睛自己什么都可以做出来，他小心地将这份异样的冲动藏了起来。  
  
“真奇怪...明明你比我更年长却对我撒娇。”  
  
“因为我喜欢你嘛。”  
  
亚瑟张了张嘴，粉红色染上了他的脖颈和脸颊“你......”  
  
“继续讲讲你怎么逃出来的吧？”  
  
“好吧...你真是......”  
  
后来亚瑟才明白，他的事情是被捅出去的。如果没有这件事他的堂兄自然会成为国王，但另一位堂弟发现了亚瑟的事情，于是将事情捅出去让亚瑟成为国王，自己则计划成为国王的Alpha。由于王室里对Omega的各种规定与束缚，加上之前也有这样的案例，他有信心能够完全支配亚瑟，支配这个国家。  
  
堂兄当然不愿意就此放弃。导致现在看起来两个人似乎都在讨准国王的欢心，最终由亚瑟选择自己的Alpha，实则两家的势力在明争暗斗。  
  
“你应该知道王室那个糟糕的规定，Omega继承人在结婚并拥有Alpha继承人后才可以正式加冕和在公众面前露面吧？”  
  
“哦是的...难道......”  
  
亚瑟点了点头继续将下去。  
  
亚瑟的发情期大概是每季度一次，三天左右。对于没有Alpha的发情期Omega，抑制剂简直是救命药般的存在，因此亚瑟总会提前一个多月开始攒抑制剂（他并不敢保证在那几天会有足够的抑制剂提供给自己）。然而就在前天，在仆人那边索要抑制剂无果后，他发现自己所有藏抑制剂的地方都被清空了。一种不安的感觉完全将他包围了。心烦意乱的亚瑟没有去吃晚饭，但这个时候堂兄来却带着礼物来“看望”他，并要求和他共进晚餐。  
  
“我以身体不适为由拒绝了，”亚瑟叹了口气，喝了口青柠汁“但他仍然非常强硬，闯进了我的卧室。”  
  
“我实在无法忍受这样的无礼与粗鲁，于是我给了他一拳并让他滚回去。”  
  
“于是我又按照规定被关进了地下室。”  
  
“太酷了！你经常被他们关进地下室吗？”  
  
“哦...谢谢你，从来没有人这样说过我，他们都说我不能对Alpha粗鲁。当然我从来不觉得自己是错的。”  
  
“关于地下室...你说的是对的，几乎每隔几天我都要进去呆一阵子。所以，”亚瑟笑了笑。  
  
“你找到了密道吗？”阿尔弗雷德看起来很兴奋。  
  
“虽然听起来很像故事里的情节，但确实是这样。”  
  
“然后你就去了酒吧？”  
  
“我认为它能让我忘记很多烦恼..... ”  
  
“然后我就像英雄一样带你离开了对吗？天呐！天呐这简直太酷了！”  
  
阿尔弗雷德的兴奋状态让亚瑟有点不知所措“不...你根本不知道他们可能会做出什么来所以你果然还是不要管我......”  
  
“他们会想办法找到你然后把你抓回那个可恶的地方，而其中一个甚至有足够的动机杀害你！就下来就是英雄我保护弱小的时候了！”  
  
“你这种奇怪的英雄主义兴奋点是怎么回事啊？！还有谁是弱小！”  
  
“放心有我在我们一定会打出happy end！”  
  
阿尔弗雷德显然陷入了奇怪的兴奋中，任凭亚瑟怎么解释其中的阴谋与危险，他只会越来越兴奋。在一番口干舌燥的争吵后，亚瑟沮丧地发现杯子里只剩下冰块了，不甘心地晃了晃杯子后他用已经有点不适的嗓音（造成这个的大部分原因是昨天晚上在床上.... .）终止了这场争吵  
  
“你这个人果然是个笨蛋！”  
  
阿尔弗雷德却喝尽了自己面前的青柠汁站了起来  
  
“你干什......”  
  
不等亚瑟说完Alpha就俯下身吻上他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，一点点让他咽下青柠汁，一些来不及咽下的汁水顺着下颌骨流到脖颈，再顺着曲线流进衣服里。  
  
或许是受昨天晚上的临时标记的影响，Omega迅速开始配合Alpha的亲吻。亲吻发出的水声或许会被其他声音盖过，但对于此时的他们实在太过明显。等到Omega实在喘不过气揪紧了Alpha  
的衣服时，阿尔弗雷德才放开亚瑟看着他大口大口喘气。  
  
“这样就能继续讲了吧。”  
  
亚瑟还在喘气，又气又恼地瞪着他。阿尔弗雷德心里又开始痒痒的，又看到水痕顺着亚瑟的下巴流过脖颈上昨晚的爱痕，最后钻进宽松的衬衫里，露出来的一点锁骨还在上下起伏着。  
  
Alpha的喉结动了动，扣住亚瑟的肩。  
  
“还有一点，我帮你弄干净。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德故意再次吮吸昨天晚上留下的爱痕，把还在座位上的亚瑟激得又是一颤。等到他准备解开衬衫的扣子，亚瑟却抓住了他的手  
  
“别在这......”  
  
“亚瑟你在想什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德又露出那种可恶的笑容“我只是在帮你弄干净果汁而已。”  
  
“不要解开衬衫......”  
  
“但是这样就没办法弄干净了。”  
  
“别这样...晚上再......”  
  
“可是你现在看起来很有感觉呢。”  
  
Omega平日清淡的草木味信息素不知何时带了点花香，本来就白皙的皮肤染上粉色的情欲在室外看着更加明显，短裤里的性器已经有些抬头。  
  
亚瑟没再说话，抱住阿尔弗雷德的脑袋主动吻上Alpha。  
  
Omega昨天晚上学到的吻技显然取悦到了Alpha，但阿尔弗雷德不打算就此收手。他一边半弯着腰享受亚瑟的吻，另一只手则顺着亚瑟的后背滑进短裤，捏了捏柔软的臀瓣便摸上亚瑟的性器。  
  
亚瑟想结束这个吻却被另一只手扣住脑袋，想推开对方发现阿尔弗雷德力气大得惊人，最后咬了一口Alpha的舌尖结果又被对方捉住，只能喘着粗气在心里暗骂。  
  
形状姣好的性器被阿尔弗雷德富有经验地爱抚，亚瑟的喘息越来越重，他一边能感觉到自己的后穴已经变得湿润，期待着被什么进入，一边狠狠唾骂这可恶又敏感的身体。不久，在Alpha释放出浓厚的信息素的一瞬间，亚瑟释放了。  
  
深色的短裤从外面看不出来什么异样，只有两个人知道里面已经湿得一塌糊涂。终于被放开的亚瑟狠狠地瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。  
  
“去给我找新的衣服，托你的福我又要洗澡了。”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结尾啦，有空会写番外

“嘿，一起去游泳吧！”

在用完简单的晚餐后他们终于到达了目的地，天色已经不早，湿润凉爽的海风将他们团团包围。

“不要。”简单明了的拒绝。

“如果你不会游泳英雄可以教你的！”

“什么？不是那个。现在已经不早了，况且昨天晚上你……”亚瑟目光闪烁，停顿了一下又继续说“总之就是不行。”

“你是说这个吗？”阿尔弗雷德突然掀开亚瑟的衬衫。

亚瑟的腰上青青紫紫，隐约可以看见他的手印，还有乱七八糟的吻痕顺着曲线往裤子里面延伸。

“没关系！只有我们两个人！”

“不要！怎么说都太难堪了吧？”

“真的不可以吗？亚蒂？”

亚瑟被这突如其来的撒娇和昵称弄得楞了一下，阿尔弗雷德乘胜追击。 “因为各种原因我...我其实好久没有到海边玩了...今天听到你说你以前也喜欢在海边玩，还期待了好久，没想到还是……”

阿尔弗雷德看了看自己身上已经穿好的泳裤，亚瑟也悄悄咽了口唾沫。一层深色的薄薄的布料紧紧包住Alpha雕塑般的肌肉，隐隐约约可以看见尺寸惊人的性器。亚瑟很后悔昨天晚上没有好好捏捏Alpha的翘臀。

“我去找件上衣，我们去海滩走走吧......”

“明天应该可以，”亚瑟突然说“我的意思是，明天我大概，只是下水陪你玩玩应该也可以……”

“哦！我爱你亚瑟！”

亚瑟突然有种掉入陷阱的感觉。

岛上常年有人负责打理，只要主人想要来岛上，便可以在短时间内准备完善。由于独特的气候与主岛上的山峰，使得这片地区几乎每夜都有降雨而形成了独特的植被。岛上树木以月桂居多，淡淡的月桂香常年萦绕着整个小岛，这也是这片地区有名的特色之一。

阿尔弗雷德鬼鬼祟祟和几个人交代了什么后便和亚瑟一起走下船在海边漫步，两个人赤脚走在沙滩上留下两串脚印。

亚瑟的皮肤本就白皙，更不用说双脚了。阿尔弗雷德的脚比起他的大了一圈，颜色也是和皮肤一样带些健康的小麦色，脚掌也更厚更宽大一些。亚瑟看看自己明显薄一些的脚掌，感受干燥的沙粒在脚心迸发出阳光的炽热，Alpha青桔味的信息素在海风里轻柔却完整地包裹着他。亚瑟不由得露出了微笑。

“怎么样？这里还是很不错的吧？”

“还不赖。”

“能从你这里得到这种赞扬，看来是真的不错呢。”

亚瑟舒了口气，望着天边逐渐染上颜色的云彩“以前经常想象这种场景呢，走在海边散步什么的。”

阿尔弗雷德停住了脚步“只要你愿意离开”亚瑟看向他“我可以带你离开，即使你不愿意答应我的追求，你可以过着你想要的生活。”

亚瑟没有说话。

“当然我是不会放弃追求你的！”

不出所料亚瑟露出了果然如此的表情。

“真的能做到吗？”

“不要小瞧我啊真是的！Hero想向来言而有信！”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨一边的眼睛，做了个俏皮的敬礼“现在，不要着急回答我，你还有几天可以慢慢考虑呢。我只希望最后做出的决定你自己在未来不要感到后悔就可以了。”

天色越来越暗，已经有些好动的星星挂在了天空，亚瑟动了动嘴唇准备开口。

“糟了我们得快点。”阿尔弗雷德不由分说便突然拉着亚瑟在松软的沙滩上跑了起来。

“什么？”亚瑟拽不过阿尔弗雷德只得跟着跑起来，一边气喘吁吁地问。

“马上就到了！”

原来是一辆水上摩托停在海边，随着拍上岸的波浪轻轻晃动，旁边穿着工作服的人正是阿尔弗雷德方才在船上交谈的人。

“这个！保证你会看到最漂亮的日落！”

阿尔弗雷德已经启动了摩托，朝着亚瑟示意坐在自己后面。

“我还是坐在前面吧。”亚瑟突然想起了什么似的。

“OK！”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉毛“这个的操作很简单。”

不一会儿他们就出发了，亚瑟在前面握住把手阿尔弗雷德在后面紧紧抓住亚瑟的腰兴奋地大喊。

“你可以安静一点吗？”亚瑟在风中大声对后面的阿尔弗雷德喊。

“你——说——什——么——？”

“你——太——吵——了——！”

“我——听——不——见——！”阿尔弗雷德还在继续大喊大叫。

亚瑟也没有继续和他吼，而是突然来了个急转弯。谁能想到阿尔弗雷德干脆像八爪鱼一样紧紧抓住他，不偏不倚地握住留下淤青的地方，一些隐秘暧昧的回忆突然随着这份感觉涌入脑海。

“松开啦！”

“不要！你开得太快了！”阿尔弗雷德不满地趴在亚瑟肩膀抱怨“这样吧。”

阿尔弗雷德依旧把脑袋搁在亚瑟肩窝，两只手从后面抓住把手将亚瑟圈在怀里。

“现在张开手臂看看。”

亚瑟有点紧张，但还是慢慢松开手打开手臂直起身子，感受咸涩湿润的海风钻进衣服，拂过他的每一寸皮肤。而落日就在远处的水天交接处，不久前还是纯净的蓝色的海水也似乎变了颜色，海面上碧波万顷,浮光跃金，不时有海鸥的叫声传来。

“很漂亮吧，Rose *？”

[应该不用我多解释了大家都看过泰坦尼克……]

“谁是Rose了你这个笨蛋！”

“但是我绝对不会像Jack一样丢下你一个人的。”阿尔弗雷德突然正经起来，用亚瑟最受不了的沉稳的声音在Omega耳边说。

亚瑟刚转过头就猝不及防地被吻住，这次的吻没有带上多少情欲却足够让两人沉溺其中了。等亚瑟完全回过神来两个人已经快到岸边了。

看见亚瑟懊恼地捂住脸，阿尔弗雷德还继续戏弄他“要续杯这次的亲吻吗？”

“不用了！”

“再来多少次都是免费哦！你可是我唯一的VIP顾客！”

等两个人走到别墅天几乎已经完全暗了下来，阿尔弗雷德还是按捺不住决定去露天泳池游泳，亚瑟依旧坚决不下水。

“我在这里看着就好。”亚瑟在几个柔软的沙滩椅中挑了一个躺下，尽管天色已暗但园子的精巧设计使得各处的灯光不至于过于刺眼也不会太暗。阿尔弗雷德只好一个人下水游泳。

亚瑟在躺椅上回忆这短短一天发生的事情，昨晚自己遵从内心的直觉和一个刚认识的Alpha睡了一觉，还允许对方临时标记了自己。第二天早上自己就允许了Alpha追求自己，而现在，他跟着Alpha来到这个小岛进行所谓的“约会”。就在昨天下午他还在自己的房间烦恼呢，一切都来得太快了。

但是，他现在还不清楚自己应该接受这样的变化走上一条完全不一样的路亦或者回到原地，他无法保证任何一个选择的正确性。

水声消失了，亚瑟突然警觉起来，“阿尔弗雷德？”

回应他的只有断断续续的虫鸣。

“阿尔弗雷德？”他提高了些声音。

依旧是虫鸣声，他突然感到这里是如此燥热，甚至连空气都让他的喉咙感到些许刺痛，他咽了口唾沫。

“阿尔弗雷德？你在哪？”亚瑟一边走向泳池一边呼喊，依旧没有人回应他。

泳池的底部一点点露出来，然而阿尔弗雷德依旧没有身影。

“阿尔弗雷德！你的恶作剧成功了，快点出来呜啊——”

一双湿漉漉的手抓住亚瑟的脚踝一下子将他拽进泳池，溅起一大片水花。

“你上当了哈哈哈！”阿尔弗雷德抱住亚瑟浮上水面，亚瑟却把他缠得紧紧的还咳个不停。

“混蛋…咳咳，我不会游泳——”

“你真的不会游泳？！”阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛显然没有想到居然是这种结果。。

亚瑟几乎要咳出眼泪了，阿尔弗雷德连忙把他带上岸让他躺在沙滩椅上。好在情况并不严重，过了一会亚瑟就平复了呼吸并毫不客气地给了阿尔弗雷德一拳。

“好痛！对不起我真的不知道，我可以再给你免费亲吻道歉吗？”

还不等亚瑟回答，阿尔弗雷德就凑上来咬住亚瑟的嘴唇，一点点舔舐撬开贝齿，又在口腔挑逗深入，亲吻的水声与两个人交缠的呼吸声在空旷的园子格外明显。

Omega被Alpha富有技巧的挑逗和不安分的手搞得头脑发热，在阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇刚离开自己的唇舌时就揪住Alpha湿淋淋的头发主动吻上，另一只手顺着对方身体的曲线一路滑下，拉扯湿透的泳裤同时坏心眼地揉了一把泳裤里的家伙。

“想要了吗？”吻毕两个人都气喘吁吁，阿尔弗雷德身上的水珠遵从地球的吸引力滑落或是滴下，不少水滴滴到了亚瑟的身体上。

方才Alpha的温度还顺着湿透的衣物传来，尽管水的比热容很高，衣物里的那点水分依旧难免被晚风迅速带走热量，而现在湿冷的感觉让Omega感到不适。他再次抱紧身上的Alpha用沙哑的声音在阿尔弗雷德耳边低声说

“昨天晚上你的废话可没有这么多。”

阿尔弗雷德被彻底激起了欲望，粗暴地扯掉亚瑟的裤子将他的双腿架在肩膀上，看着Omega稍微有点红肿的小穴在空气中瑟缩了一下干脆将Omega的双腿压下成M型。

亚瑟闷哼了一下很快适应了这样的姿势，私处完全暴露在Alpha的目光下使得他更加兴奋，他喜欢看阿尔弗雷德露出渴求自己的表情。

阿尔弗雷德故意用已经勃起的性器隔着湿透的泳裤在亚瑟的股缝摩擦，直到亚瑟的性器颤颤巍巍地吐水，股缝染上粉红后穴也分泌了足够的蜜液才终于扯下自己湿透的泳裤，将炽热的性器抵在入口处。

“我进来了。”

亚瑟点了点头，Alpha的性器便直接将前端挤进来。尽管没有被用手指扩张，但经历了昨晚亚瑟已经大概能知道怎么放松自己迎接对方的进入了，他闷哼了一声便开始主动放松。

阿尔弗雷德则俯下身来对亚瑟又舔又咬，一边解开亚瑟的衬衫，他总感觉对方原本草木味的信息素有点不一样了，变得更加吸引他。

亚瑟勾住阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，努力让自己吞下更多对方的性器，不断发出高高低低的呻吟声，勾得阿尔弗雷德想干脆这样一下子进入他又得咬着牙忍住。

“进来了……好涨……”终于在两个人的努力下Alpha的性器完全没入到Omega的身体中。

阿尔弗雷德终于对该死的衬衫失去了耐心，在亚瑟的惊呼声中扯开了衬衫。亚瑟捂住了自己的脸而阿尔弗雷德则一下子愣住了。

本该暴露在空气中的两颗果实却分别被两条医用胶带交叉贴住，阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，两只手的大拇指同时猛地按下被贴住的乳尖。身下的亚瑟直接仰起头发出高昂的尖叫，后穴过电般绞紧他的性器，蹭在他小腹的性器射出一股白浊在两个人身上，迎来了今天晚上的第一次高潮。

“哇哦……”阿尔弗雷德感受着亚瑟高潮后小穴不断的抽搐，看着因羞耻用手臂遮住脸的亚瑟还在大口喘息，享受地眯起了眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德不管亚瑟刚刚高潮就开始大开大合地操干Omega，用拇指继续隔着胶带揉捏玩弄亚瑟一边的乳头，对于另一边的乳头则隔着胶带又吸又咬。

“不要……好痛…啊……不要……又要去了……”

“不行啊亚瑟，男性Omega以后也是要用这里喂宝宝的，这样都能高潮的话真担心以后你会不会上面在哺乳下面却连裤子都湿透。”

“不是的……不要再玩了……啊嗯……”

“不过好在Hero我喜欢助人为乐，我来帮你训练吧。”

Alpha像是被打开了奇怪的开关，亚瑟又哭又喊地摇着头还是拦不住阿尔弗雷德继续玩弄他的乳头。右边乳头上的胶带被撕开一半，胶带在皮肤上留下的痕迹让Alpha在亚瑟肚子里的性器又涨了一圈。Alpha从衬衫上撕下两个布条，一条把亚瑟双手固定在头部，另一条则不顾亚瑟的反抗系在Omega性器的根部。

“变态！你这个混蛋果然是变态！”

“你不是也很享受吗？”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛早已变成深蓝色“如果再不好好听话我也可以考虑用布堵住你的嘴巴哦。”

Alpha所谓的训练很简单，就是简单粗暴地玩弄Omega的乳头而不让他射出来，比昨天更恶劣的是将乳头调教变得红肿不堪后继续用胶带粘住，而且是在用力摁下后才用胶带粘住，同时身下的动作依旧凶狠。等到两边都“训练”完亚瑟已经喊得几乎没有声了，红着眼睛求着Alpha让他射。

“嗯，亚瑟是听话的好孩子呢。”阿尔弗雷德再次露出了满足又危险的表情“但是，还是要等会和我一起射呢，至于时间，”他拍了拍亚瑟的屁股，发出清脆的啪啪声“要看亚蒂自己啦。”

亚瑟懊恼地想自己应该早就知道阿尔弗雷德是那种一旦挑起来就注定让他又爽又痛的Alpha。可现在他还能怎么办呢，手也被捆着，胸前爽的要死又痛得他想揍Alpha一顿，身前的性器也被束缚着没办法射出来。亚瑟只好吸了一口气努力绞紧阿尔弗雷德的性器，自己试着晃着腰。

Alpha对他的动作显然很满意，掰开他的大腿使劲顶撞，搞得亚瑟又痛又爽得眼冒金星，想抓紧阿尔弗雷德的背部手却还被捆着，只能任由指甲印留在手心，不服气似的用腿去夹Alpha又被对方抓得牢牢的动弹不了。最后他都不敢相信这样的声音是自己喊出来的。

Alpha终于抽出了性器射在外面，弄得亚瑟身上到处都是，那该死的医用胶带上也沾了一些。

“哦对不起亲爱的！”阿尔弗雷德弹了弹亚瑟那可怜的被绑住根部流着眼泪的性器，激得亚瑟叫出了声“我这就帮你解开。”

阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的大腿根往他身上提，亚瑟一下子明白了他想干什么惊恐地摇着头。

“别担心，只是一点。”

阿尔弗雷德在解开束缚的一瞬间将两根手指塞进亚瑟还没有合拢的后穴，精准地按下Omega的敏感点导致亚瑟射了自己一身还抖个不停。灭顶的快感让亚瑟头皮发麻，不知道自己在什么时候失去了意识。

热，亚瑟迷迷糊糊感到越来越热，他似乎穿着厚重的礼服，一层又一层。他似乎在教堂里，但是为什么会这么热。看不清脸的人拽过他，他想要反抗，却被厚重的礼服束住，只能小步跟上。他又好像听见了阿尔弗雷德的声音，不知道从哪里来的力气让他推开对方又跑走。不知道过了多久，他似乎又回到了冰冷黑暗的地下室。无论他怎样敲打呼喊也依旧无人回应，他去找曾经走出去的暗道入口，然而只剩下冰冷的石壁。不知道从哪里来的幽暗灯光让他看清了角落的报纸，模模糊糊的照片上有一个男人和一个孩子，标题赫然是自己的讣告。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！快醒醒！”

亚瑟勉强睁开眼睛，看见阿尔弗雷德在着急地晃着自己。房间的灯光很柔和，应该是在卧室，他张张嘴，喉咙却干得说不出话来。

阿尔弗雷德如释重负地露出微笑“太好了，刚才你在做噩梦吗？”又连忙摸了摸亚瑟的额头“好多了。”

亚瑟张了张嘴，阿尔弗雷德连忙拿了一杯温水过来看着亚瑟慢慢喝下去。

“抱歉，没想到让你着凉了。医生说你的发情期提前了，但是抑制剂不能和感冒药一起吃，所以这次发情期我来照顾你，你愿意吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头清了一下嗓子才开始说话“你来陪我的话，我很开心。”

这下子反倒阿尔弗雷德有点脸红了，他咳了两下

“以前你是怎么度过发情期的呢？”

亚瑟拍拍旁边的空位示意阿尔弗雷德躺下，随后钻进Alpha的怀里。阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟的发丝蹭得发痒，又忍不住闻闻亚瑟在发情期特有的带点玫瑰味的信息素，搂紧了Omega。

“大部分情况下是靠抑制剂和一些玩具，嗯……有几次是和Beta。”

“那些Beta怎么样？”

“嗯让我想想……他们都很体贴，很帅气，也服从我的命令，而且不会像某个人一样是变态。”

“啊！亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德反应过来对方在戏弄自己，拉开还在自己怀里的Omega就钻进对方怀里。

“笨蛋！你简直像个小孩！”

“亚瑟你才是小孩！做噩梦还会哭鼻子！”

“阿尔弗雷德！啊…等等……别碰那里！”

阿尔弗雷德突然翻过身将亚瑟罩在身下，纯净的蓝眼睛直直地看着亚瑟“这次我轻一点好不好？你现在也很热吧？”

“我其实现在还……”看着阿尔弗雷德迅速瘪起嘴来，亚瑟硬生生将后半句憋了回去“好吧我现在挺想来一次的，这样之后也能睡个好觉不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德这次的确异常温柔，不同于以往的啃咬，这次几乎只是舔舐和轻吮，反而弄得亚瑟心里痒痒的。在扩张的时候也异常的有耐心，等到终于进去的时候两个人都出了一身汗。

“你这是怎么了？”亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德异常的慢节奏搞得稀里糊涂。

“医生说，”阿尔弗雷德似乎有些害羞“你还在长身体，我应该克制点，而且他还说，呃。”

“说什么？”亚瑟的好奇心完全被勾起来了。

“我不会告诉你的！”

“阿尔弗雷德！嗯啊……”

“总之你这次好好享受就行了！”

不得不说发情期的Omega很容易陷于情欲，过了一会亚瑟就沉溺在与阿尔弗雷德的情爱中了。糟糕的是在发情期的Omega很容易被深处的本能控制，说出或者做出一些当事人几乎不敢想象的事情。

“阿尔弗雷德”亚瑟勾住Alpha的脖颈，在他耳边低语“射进来，快点，我想要。”

“不行。”Omega的生殖腔早已向他打开，吸引他一步步深入。

“阿尔……嗯啊……阿尔，射进来，射给我，这样……嗯啊……我就是你的了……”

“乖点，现在不行。”亚瑟几乎是流着眼泪在恳求他了，“但是你迟早会是我的，做好准备吧。”阿尔弗雷德只得咬着牙不听亚瑟的蛊惑。天知道要是现在完全标记了亚瑟甚至让他有了小宝宝自己会多后悔。

“阿尔……阿尔……我…我喜欢你……”

“我也爱你，但是现在你说的不能算数。”阿尔弗雷德抱紧了亚瑟加速了冲刺又吻住他，在亚瑟哭着高潮时咬住他的耳朵说“明天你清醒的时候再说一次才算数。”

阿尔弗雷德将安全套打结丢掉再清理好两个人的身体时亚瑟已经在床上昏昏欲睡了，他像吃饱的狮子一样舔了舔嘴唇，在亚瑟额头上响亮的亲了一下后才抱紧Omega准备睡觉。

“阿尔……”

“亚蒂……”

两个人同时开口让彼此都清醒了不少，“亚瑟你先说吧。”

亚瑟点了点头，翠绿的眼睛连着那一个嵌着翠绿宝石的耳坠在床头灯的照射下像是有一团小小的火苗在里面燃烧起舞。阿尔弗雷德不知道他在未来的什么时候可以把从酒吧买回来的另一半耳坠还给亚瑟。

“我这两天想了很多，也迷茫不安了很久。”

阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，期望不要是另一个答案。

“但是就在不久前，我突然发现，在遇到你后，我几乎无法再想象在那种地方被轻视被支配的生活了，更不能忍受去配合另一个趾高气扬Alpha表演。”

“也就是说你喜欢我想和我在一起是吗？”

“我什么时候那样说了？”

“刚才！刚才你哭着说喜欢我！”

“我……我不记得了……”

“你就是喜欢我！”

“不讨厌！只是不讨厌！”

“我不管，你就是喜欢我！那么从今天起我就是你交往中的男朋友了！”

“哈？”

“反对无效！”阿尔弗雷德再次钻进亚瑟怀里“好啦现在你的男朋友要睡觉啦！”

“你这家伙！”

“呼呼呼我睡着啦。”

亚瑟被搞得没法子只能由着阿尔弗雷德胡来，“对了，你刚才想说什么来着？”

阿尔弗雷德依旧在装睡，亚瑟捏了捏他的脸“快点说，不然不许你做我的男朋友！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地关了灯用被子盖住两个人，抱着亚瑟小声在耳边说

“医生说在发情期表现很体贴的Alpha很容易得到Omega的认可。”

亚瑟在被窝里憋笑到抖起来“就是这个吗？”

“我睡觉了！”

“阿尔弗雷德？阿尔弗雷德？你在害羞吗？”

“好吧，”亚瑟总对他没有法子“晚安，我亲爱的男朋友”

PS.原本还有两次肉但是我实在肝不动了所以结局走温馨向的，以后番外见吧

没什么用的备注：

斯诺德是以伦敦为原型的，而琼斯家的私人岛屿设定在葡萄牙马德拉群岛（非洲西北角，与埃及纬度差不多）附近（纬度高点的岛屿感觉有点秃，不够热，个人感觉好像没有特别有感觉），两地直线距离约1200多海里。一般的游轮速度只有20—30节每小时。因此给琼斯搞了个快点的游艇（毕竟着急去约会嘛哈哈），原型是Brave Challenger，最快时速60节。

你就当琼斯的游艇可以一直保持56节每小时，当天晚上十一点就出发，用22小时，加上时差一小时，到达琼斯家岛上的当地时间就是晚上八点多。最近马德拉地区首府丰沙尔日落时间是晚上9：19，（只好让他们快晚上才能开始约会啦）


End file.
